


Fighting For You

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Castiel comes face to face with Michael while he is in control of Dean's body. Will Michael's words break Cas?





	Fighting For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided that I'm going to be posting my One-shots like this from now on rather than in a book! I hope you enjoy this one :) Feedback is greatly appreciated.

The sound of Cas’s shoes echoed off the high walls when he stepped inside the old empty warehouse. It seemed like it had been untouched for years, the windows were broken and the ones that were left were covered in dirt or spray paint. Graffiti was scattered across the walls and the floors were cover in rubbish left behind by drunk teenagers. His eyes scanned the room before settling on a shadowy figure in the corner of the room, they were covered by the dark and Cas couldn’t make out the details of the person. He tried not to get his hopes up. Most of the time it just ended in disappointment but part of him couldn’t help it. He thought maybe, just maybe it could be him. He pleaded to whoever would listen. Please, let it be him.

The figure finally turned around and walked into the beams of light that were cast across the floor from the broken window above him. The temperature in the room seemed to drop, Cas’s heart dropping with it. The face he recognised all too well. It was Dean. As much as he wanted it to be him Cas knew it wasn’t truly Dean. Dean’s usual casual flannel and jeans had now been replaced with a black suit. A black vest and red tie decorated with gold hung over a white shirt. His bright green eyes that Cas had stared into so many times before were now glowing blue with grace. The soft expression Dean always had when he looked at Cas was a stone cold glare. This was not the Dean Cas knew.

“Hello, Castiel.” A sly grin spread across his face as he spoke.

“Michael,” Cas said coldly.

“I really didn’t expect you to show up,” Michael admitted.

“Either did I.”

“Well, then again I know you can’t resist any chance to see your lover boy.” Michael teased taking a few steps towards Cas.

Cas drew himself up to full hight. He knew what Michael was trying to do. He was trying to break him and Cas had no intention of letting that happen. He had fought too hard to get to this point only to be broken by his older brother.

“Or am I wrong? I mean I don’t know what’s going on up there.” Michael pointed to Cas’s head before continuing. “But up here? Oh boy, it’s just Cas this and Cas that ALL the time. Honestly, it’s like he’d die if he stopped thinking about for more than a second. Cons of sharing a body I guess.”

“You’re not sharing a body. You’re in control, Dean has no choice. No say.” Cas snapped, his hand tightening into a fist. His nails dug into his palm so hard he was surprised it didn’t draw blood.

“Now, now Cassie no need for that tone of voice.”

“What do you want from me, Michael?”

“Well, I thought maybe it was time to finally fill you in on the plan for this world,” Michael stated turning his back on Cas, to examine the wall behind him.

“I don’t give a damn about your plan. You’ll be gone before you get to do anything. I’ll make sure of it.” Cas threatened.

Michael spun around, the movement so quick Cas only saw a blur before he had hit him full force in the stomach. The blow knocked the air out of his lungs sending him stumbling backwards. He gasped as he hit the floor. He started to cough as he tried to regain his breath.

“What is your problem with authority Castiel?” Michael hissed. “Did no one ever teach you respect?”

“I learned that free will is an option.” Cas spat back.

“I had a good chat with Lucifer before he took me to this world. He talked about how you droned on about that whole "free will” thing all the time. It’s an illusion, you’ll never be truly free. It is time you learned that you are a soldier Castiel. Nothing more, and you will never be anything more. Not even to the Winchesters.“

This wasn’t Dean. No matter how much it sounded like him it wasn’t Dean. Dean would never say anything like that. But it sounded so much him like him.

"I mean you don’t really think they care about you, do you? They just keep you around for protection. A personal attack angel. What is better than an angel to protect you from all that is evil in this world? Especially when it is blindly devoted to you. I mean they’ll probably abandon you soon, you’re powers have been running a bit low lately, haven’t they? You’re starting to become more of a burden to the Winchesters.”

It wasn’t Dean.

“And that whole "you’re our brother” thing is bull. They don’t give a damn about you and never will. You are not family to them, and they are not yours. Your family is in Heaven. You know, your brothers and sisters that you turned your back on and let die out. Do you know how many Angels are left? You killed us off Castiel. No one can make more except for God and there’s no sign of him. All so you could save one human. I mean you said you did it all for heaven but it wasn’t. It never was. It was for  _him.“_ Michaels words were dripping with venom as he spoke.

It wasn’t.

"Screw. You. You’re lying! You know nothing about the Winchesters or my relationship with them.”

Cas tried to push himself off the floor only to be met with Michael’s shoe against his cheek. The kick sent him back to the ground again. His face stung from the force and a drop of blood trickled down his face from the cut that now ran across his cheek.

“You’re broken Castiel! They are manipulating you and you don’t even know. I mean they are better friends with the King of Hell than you. Do not get me started on Jack either. He is Lucifer’s son, not yours. He only accepted you because he was defenceless and would have died without you. He will leave you once he can survive on his own.”

“Dean!” Cas cried trying to ignore the words coming from Michael but it was getting harder. Each word hit him harder than the last. They picked at everything that Cas had feared since he fell all those years ago.

“Dean!” Michael mocked Cas’s desperate voice just like Lucifer had done when it was Dean crying out for him.

Is this how it had felt for Dean when Cas had let Lucifer in? Had he felt as useless as Cas did now? Cas suddenly felt consumed by guilt. His stomach twisted in knots, the urge to cry suddenly taking over. He had never meant to hurt Dean that much, he had just been trying to help. Now karma was catching up.

“Do you really think Dean actually loves you? He has the pick of practically every girl he sees, so why would he settle for a broken angel? Even if he did you know what heaven would do to him. The love between a human and an angel is forbidden. They would kill him. You could never be together.”

Cas kept his eyes trained on the floor. He wasn’t going to let Michael bully him into giving up but he was afraid if he looked up if he saw Dean’s face he’d break completely. Hearing those words come out of Dean’s mouth was breaking him. Whether it was Dean or not he didn’t know how more he could take.

“What too scared to fight back? Maybe you are a Winchester after all because not one of you seems to be able to fight against the ones you love even when they’re possessed. Be it by an angel, demon, the devil himself or archangel!” Michael gestured to himself at the last part.

Michael grabbed Cas by the tie forcing his head upwards. Taken by surprise Cas looked into eyes almost forgetting why he had been looking away. He could see the rage burning in his eyes and he flinched away. Cas had only seen that look in Dean’s eyes once and he never wanted to remember it. Dean could have killed him that day. He almost did.

“So the threat of losing it all doesn’t scare you but Dean Winchester does?”

Cas finally managed to push himself off the ground, Michael didn’t try to stop him this time. He pulled himself up straight trying to hide what he was truly feeling from Michael. He rubbed his cheek smearing the blood from the cut across his face.

“Dean doesn’t scare me and either do you and I won’t sit here and be bullied into giving up on him. So if you’re going to kill me just do it.”

Cas closed his eyes and waited to feel the all too familiar coldness of an Angel Blade pierce his chest. Instead, he felt the weight of someone collapsing into his arms. He felt their hands gripping his trenchcoat trying not to fall. His eyes instantly snapped open and he collapsed to his knees, the sudden weight sending him off balance.

“Cas.” Michael panted.

Except his voice was softer now and sounded more broken, cracking halfway through the word. He was weak, barely able to stand and just about in control. Cas remembered the feeling, how weak he’d felt when he took control again. How defenceless he felt.

“Dean? Dean is that you?” Cas asked desperately pulling him into his lap.

“Cas I’m so sorry. I thought I was helping, I just wanted to get Sam and Jack back. I thought we could trust him but he lied. I should have know better.” Dean cried his hands twisting into the front of Cas’s shirt.

“Dean it’s okay. You did the best you could.” Cas reassured him. “You helped but now we need you back. You have to expel him.”

“I- I can’t. I’m not strong enough.”

Cas could tell that even this was taking everything Dean had. If he even tried to expel him in this state it wouldn’t end well. Dean’s eyes snapped shut for a second and he brought his hand to his head. It almost seemed like he was in pain.

“Cas I don’t know how long I can keep control. You have to run. If he killed you if I had to watch my own hands do that to you. I couldn’t live with myself.”

“Dean I don’t want to leave you like this.”

“I’ll be okay Cas. I’ll make it back, I promise. Tell Sammy I love him will you? And make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. If he gets himself killed, I’ll kill him again once I get back.”

“I will.” Cas nodded tears burning his eyes.

Cas reluctantly went to stand up again but just as he got to feet Dean grabbed his sleeve. He pulled Cas back onto the ground next to him. Cas was confused for a second before Dean gently wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Dean’s lips barely brushed against Cas’s before he pulled away again. Cas sat there, shocked. He tried to speak but the words were trapped in his throat.

“Go.” Dean smiled weakly at him.

“I won’t stop fighting for you,” Cas said finally.

“You better not.”

Cas turned his back on Dean and within seconds he was gone with nothing more than the faint sound of wings. Once Cas was gone Dean got to his feet, he was barely able to stand and the ground felt like it was swaying under his feet. His vision blurred and within seconds everything around him went black. He fell, his head hitting the floor hard.

“Now Dean you know we can’t have that.” Michael’s voice echoed in his head a sarcastic edge to his words.

He was in control, and Dean wasn’t getting it back anything soon.


End file.
